Going Numb
by KingHollow666
Summary: Connor is beginning to regret breaking up with M'gann, one incident causes his most intense emotions to surface. Will the boy of steel overcome his troubles? Or will he succumb to his despair?
1. Chapter 1

** AN: My first Young Justice story. I don't own young justice at all by the way.**

* * *

Connor couldn't focus. Nightwing had ordered the newer recruits to spar so they could improve their skills and receive feedback if needed. Nightwing had asked Connor to help him supervise the sparing. Although the semi Kryptonian agreed he was doing a pretty bad job. "Superboy. Are you paying attention? The next spar is about to begin." Hissed Nightwing. Connor grunted and fixed his attention to the mat. It was the newest Robin vs Blue Beatle.

"Go!" Nightwing boomed and the action began. Robin started off quickly going for a sliding sweep. Blue Beatle quickly flew into the air to avoid the attack but then had to dodge an explosive bird-a-rang. The force of the explosion caused Blue Beatle to tumble in mid air. Robin Followed up by hopping on Beatle's back in an attempt to ground him. The blue armored hero twisted in the air so he landed on his back and on Robin. The young bird grunted as they landed. The two quickly rose to their feet and began to exchange blows.

Connor watched on with semi intrigue. "How do you think Tim is doing" he muttered to Nightwing.

His friend looked at him and sighed. "He is doing pretty good. He isn't brutal like Jason used to be but... He's smart and can handle himself."

Connor looked at his friend with a concerned look "Dick. Do you really think he's ready to be on the team? "

"He wouldn't be here if I didn't think he was ready." Dick whispered with narrowed eyes. Connor watched on as the two teens threw strike after strike. Superboy and Nightwing knew that the spar was becoming at stalemate. "Alright that's enough." Connor announced. Tim looked at Jamie and shook his hand. The two then walked away from the sparring area.

"Next up Lagoon Boy and Impulse" Nightwing said.

"Don't worry Jamie I'll show you how to finish a fight." Bart taunted.

"Whatever hermano." Replied Jamie.

Connor's eyes narrowed as he watched Lagoon Boy, or La'gann plant a kiss on the forehead of a Martian girl. A Martian girl who he once loved. A Martian girl who he still loved.

The Superboy flinched when he heard that dreaded nickname, "Angelfish." How he hated hearing that nickname. Sighing in frustration Connor watched as the two teammates began their spar.

Bart rushed with blinding speed and delivered a high speed clothesline to the Atlantean. "Oh C'mon La'gann. Don't tell me your feeling the mode already." The speedster chuckled

La'gann got up and was barely able to block a speedy right cross. Lagoon Boy grabbed Impulse's hand and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach. This caused Bart to slide across the sparring mat. The speedster quickly recovered and dashed back at his opponent. Bart then slammed face first into La'gann's bloated torso.

Bart fell to the ground in a daze. "So not crash." The speedster groaned.

"The win goes to Lagoon boy." Nightwing announced as the two teammates cleared the mat.

Connor looked away from La'gann knowing he would want a celebration kiss from M'gann. He got up and looked at the rest of the team and told them sparring was over. The team members acknowledged his statement and went off to do their own things. Jamie taunted his speedy friend for his defeat, Tim was tinkering with his staff and bird-a-rangs while talking to Cassie. Garfield was in the Kitchen making a sandwich with Dick, Mal and Karen were on the phone with Capton Marvel about something, and M'gann and La'gann were nowhere to be seen. Connor decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

"Hey Gar, can you pass me the bread and mayo please?" The half Kryptonian requested.

The young green furry boy nodded and handed the Senior team member what he requested. "You okay Superboy. You seem... Spacey... If that's even a word."

"Thanks for your concern Gar,but im ok." Connor replied. Nightwing who just finished making his sandwich looked up at his friend knowing what he just said wasn't true.

"Well good. Ima go eat this and watch some T.V." And with that Garfield left the two veterans in the kitchen.

"You know, one of the perks of being trained by Batman is learning how to tell when someone is lying." Nightwing chimed in.

"Dick I...I'm really starting to miss M'gann." Conner confessed.

"You broke up with Her Con. The best you can do is be friends. for now anyways. You never know right?" Nightwing said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I know but... I'm starting to feel like it was a mistake. I feel like I should have tried to work things out with her instead of just breaking up with her. But now she is with the arrogant rebound from the black lagoon."

Nightwing chuckled a bit "Well... Just... Give it some time Con. I'm sure u can work things out with her sooner or later." The acrobat added.

The Superboy quickly finished his sandwich and threw away his trash."I guess so." He muttered and left the room. Connor walked down the halls towards his bedroom before hearing a shuffling noise in one of the conference rooms. He went over and cracked the door open only to see something that he wish he never saw.

He saw M'gann on her knees in front of La'gann with his dick shoved in her mouth. He could hear the slurping sound she made as he and she moaned in pleasure. He saw as the Atlantean bastard grabbed a fistful of her precious hair. Connor could feel his heart tearing in half. The sight before him had hurt him allot more than any amount of kryptonite ever could,and no amount of sunbathing would ever help him heal the new scar forming on his heart.

It wasn't long before the Kryptonian was discovered. "Neptune's beard! What are you doing you pervert!?" La'gann roared in shock. M'gann then turned her head to see her wide eyed heartbroken ex. "Connor!?" She gasped.

After what seemed like an eternity Connor was finally able to control his body and slam the door. Feeling a tear threatening to spill from his eye he rushed to a zeta tube and went straight to Metropolis to mangle the nearest criminal he could find.

* * *

**AN: I thought about how this could really crush a guy in love and i wondered why hasnt this happened before so yea. Feel free to tell me what you think about my story thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about misspelling Conner's name in the first chapter. I feel insanely stupid for that. Also I'm sorry about taking awhile on the update, my internet was off. But anyway. Ch 2 Begins Now!**

* * *

Conner jumped from rooftop to rooftop fuming anger as he traveled _"I can't believe she would do that !" _The human-kryptonian hybrid let out a furious roar as he made another mighty jump.

In the midst of his roof hopping Conner heard a faint alarm. Redirecting his body and letting out a growl; Conner rushed towards the faint sound of trouble."I'm going to enjoy this." Conner stated darkly

The four bank robbers were quick and efficient. They had loaded about 8 million dollars into their bag. The leader of the armed thieves sighed as he let his optimism get the best of him. The security crew was easy enough to neutralize, the cops were nowhere around, and the crowd was co operating with him and his friends. The masked man leaned against the wall and watched the crowd of civilians. They reminded him of herded sheep on the countryside.

However how fortunate the operation was going the man's hopes and optimism was blasted into oblivion as a loud alarm rang through the bank."Who did that!?" The robber screamed in extreme irritation. Suddenly an object came crashing through the ceiling. The robber reflexively aimed his rifle at whatever came through the ceiling. After debris and smoke cleared he was able to see an angry young man with an 'S' on his chest. "Fuck my life." The robber muttered before firing his weapon.

Superboy rushed at the man shooting at him. With the bullets doing nothing to stop him Conner shoulder charged the man halfway into the wall.

After dealing with Goon #1 Superboy Watched as Goons 2, 3, and 4 came out of the vault to see what was going on. Goon 4 dropped the bag of money and charged at Superboy and swung at the young man's jaw. Conner slid across the floor but then quickly recovered into a ready crouch. Superboy eyed his opponent with surprise but the narrowed his eyes and activated his x-ray vision.

Conner saw empty canister of venom in the man's pocket. But didn't see any in goons 2 or 3's pockets. With a blank face the hybrid raised to his full height "Everyone out!" Conner yelled. All of the hostages scrambled out of the building

"Now that they're gone." The Superboy said while cracking his knuckles. " Lets have some fun."

The juiced goon charged at Superboy once more but was met with a heavy right hook that caused him to skid across the floor until denting the wall.

Goons 2 and 3 rushed Superboy together with #2 hopping on Superboy's back and #3 throwing desperate strikes at his face. Conner jumped high crushing #2 on the ceiling. He then grabbed #2's unconscious body and threw him at #3 causing them to fly and crash into the front counter.

Juiced #4 then tackled Conner and began to punch him in the face. This continued until Superboy grabbed his fist and twisted it, quickly breaking his wrist. The boy of steel then kicked the super goon off of him. The juiced criminal laid on the floor cradling his broken wrist while staring at the Superboy towering above him. Conner grabbed the Criminal by his collar and lifted him into the air. Conner let out a ferocious roar as he began to continuously slam the criminal on the floor. Each slam was thunderous and caused the bank to shake from the onslaught. Conner's final slam caused the criminal to bounce off the ground. Quickly seizing the goons airborne feet Conner swung around and then released him, allowing the goon to fly straight through the front doors and crash into a police car outside. Connor showed no remorse as he walked towards the entrance.

Outside Cops and civilians cheered as Superboy emerged from the bank victorious. Conner saw many smiling faces but one disappointed face stood out from the rest. "Superman?" Conner muttered as he looked at his seemingly disappointed brother. Superman hovered towards his younger brother, grabbed his hand, and flew away leaving the people and police confused.

**Mount Justice:**

M'gann sat on her bed feeling utterly disgusted with herself. She felt dirty and disgraced. Despite her being with La'gann she still had feelings for Conner. " _He hates me now! I know it. He probably thinks I'm just some slut. I wish this didn't happen I wish..." _The Martian's thoughts were cut off from a knock on the door. "Angelfish, dinner is ready. Are you eating?" Her current boyfriend said.

"Yea... I'll be out later ok." M'gann replied trying to sound as normal as possible. She heard a muffled "ok" as he walked away from her door. She began to stare at the ceiling thinking about how Conner was feeling.

**Skies of Metropolis:**

Conner held his arms securely around his brothers neck so he wouldn't plummet to the earth. He sighed as The man of steel began to chastise him.

"Kon-El! What were you thinking throwing that guy like that!? You could have killed him!" Superman said with frustration coating his words.

Conner thought about what he was going to say next. Clark only called him by his kryptonian name whenever he was incredibly mad or sentimental. "Kal... He had venom and...I...I thought he could take it."

"Well that man took four broken ribs, a concussion, and a fractured spine Kon. His dosage of venom was nowhere near as strong as Bane's. Or could you not tell when you were fighting him?" Clark scolded.

"I don't need this right now Kal." Conner replied with a scrunched face.

"Tell me. What's bothering you little brother?" Clark said with a softer tone.

"What? Uh nothing is bothering me." Conner replied.

"Don't try to fool me. I can hear the skips in your heartbeat. Tell me whats going on." Clark questioned.

"I really don't want to talk about it Kal."

Conner muttered.

"It's M'gann isn't it." Clark stated. Conner's silence confirmed the man of steel's suspicions. "It's ok Kon, love is like that sometimes. You two will get over whatever you're going through." Clark stated reassuringly.

"I don't love her anymore." The half kryptinian growled.

Superman was taken by surprise by his younger brother's statement. "Ok we seriously need to talk, but we have to meet with Bruce, Dick, and Tim tonight to discuss a mission over dinner. But after thats done we will talk. ok?"

"Sure." Whispered Conner.

"Alright." With that the conversation was ended. The kryptonian brothers headed toward the elder brother's apartment to change for their dinner meeting with the billionaire bachelor and his Sons.

**AN:Well there goes ch 2 I hope everyone enjoyed it. As always feel free to tell me what you think alongside any helpful tips. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for not updating earlier. I have. Summer school and I have been thinking about how this story should turn out. Some of the interactions between characters may be different because of the plot of this story. Although I will fit in the major parts of the cannon story. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Conner was in the bathroom getting ready. He groaned in annoyance as he began to toggle with his tie for about the thousandth time while he starred intensely at himself in the mirror. The half kryptonian wore a white dress shirt and black jeans. Conner thought he looked presentable enough for their dinner with Bruce, Dick, and Tim; however, Clark had insisted he throw on a tie to appear a tad more professional.

Sighing in defeat he tossed the tie on the toilet lid before heading towards the living room. He grabbed his leather jacket from a hook and laid it on his lap as he sat down on the couch. "Clark! You ready yet!?" Conner yelled

"I'll be out in a sec!" Clark yelled back from his room.

Conner looked at his watch, it was 7:36. Bruce said dinner would be ready around 8:30. It was a decent amount of time to get from his older brother's apartment to the billionaire's penthouse; however, with his brother taking forever and having to find a cab to get to the penthouse. There was still a good chance of them being late.

Conner rolled his head back with closed eyes while he waited. He began to think about the events that took place today. He walked in on his ex girlfriend and her boyfriend doing things that he wish he never saw, he had stopped a bank robbery, and now he was going to have dinner with a billionaire. All in all Conner didn't even know how to label this day. Sure he was depressed about what he had witnessed but once Clark saw how sad he was he did his best to make Conner smile.

The man of steel emerged from his room and jabbed his younger sibling on the forehead with his fingers."Alright let's go."

"Finally." The younger brother groaned as he slid off the couch and put on his jacket as he followed the older kryptonian out the door.

* * *

**Mount Justice: **

M'gann had eaten dinner early that day. She laid on her bed watching a horror movie marathon with La'gann and Garfield. La'gann had an arm around her while Garfield sat at the edge of the bed. Unfortunately the marathon was marred by the constant bickering of her boyfriend and blood brother. Garfield began their next round of arguing.

"Hey La'gann did you ever think about auditioning for a creature from the black lagoon remake? I think you would nail it." Garfield taunted as he ate popcorn.

La'gann rolled his eyes at the younger boy's taunts. "Just watch the movie."

The young shape shifter smirked in devious delight. "I'm trying too, but I'm trying to figure out who's uglier... You or Godzilla."

La'gann's eyes narrowed at Garfield. "I swear upon Neptune-"

"Will you two stop it already?" M'gann said finally intervening. The two stopped and turned their attention to the movie.

30 silent minutes later M'gann got up to go get something to drink from the kitchen. On her way back to the room she saw Wolf starring at an empty bowl. The Martian girl went back to the kitchen and got 3 raw steaks from the fridge. She quickly made her way back to Wolf. The Venom enhanced animal watched M'gann as she put the food in his bowl. M'gann watched as the giant Wolf began to devour the steaks.

M'gann began to reminisce about the many times she enjoyed the company of the animal before her. She remembered how much Wolf liked cuddling against her or Conner. She remembered how at times Wolf would seek her out just to cuddle or play with her. The Venom enhanced K-9 never did this with anyone but Conner and her. However, Wolf stopped looking for her and began to avoid her ever since Conner had broken up with her.

Whenever she would look at the creature he would stare back at her with a look in his golden eyes that she could only guess was a look of hurt. Hurt because she betrayed his owner, and by doing that she had betrayed Wolf as well. M'gann knew that Conner told Wolf everything, and she also knew that Wolf was a very smart animal. The Martian girl sighed as she watched the large animal walk away from her. "_I hope you're ok Conner." _M'gann began to return to her blood brother and current boyfriend.

* * *

**Metropolis:**

The elevator reached the top floor of the hotel building. When the doors opened Clark and Conner made their way towards the double doors at the end of the hallway. Clark knocked on the door.

The door was opened by an elderly man who Conner knew as Alfred. "Good evening Master Clark and Master Conner. You are just in time for dinner. Please come in."

When Conner walked into the penthouse he was overwhelmed with the ornate scenery and the mesmerizing smell of the delicious food that Alfred had prepared.

When they walked into the dining room they were immediately greeted by Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Tim Drake. Bruce wore a 3 piece black suit and tie with a blood red dress shirt. Dick wore a blue dress shirt with khakis, while Tim wore a white dress shirt with a black vest.

"I'm glad you two made it." Bruce said as he took his seat at the head of the table. Dick sat to his right while Tim sat to his left. Conner took his seat next to Dick while Clark sat next to Tim.

Alfred served the food and everyone ate before Bruce decided to brief the mission.

"Conner. I heard about how you stopped that bank robbery earlier today." Bruce said after finishing his meal and donning his Batman tone.

"We heard one of the robbers was using venom during the heist." Dick added.

"Yea he was, but the dosage of venom was small. Not nearly as strong as Bane's." Conner confirmed.

Bruce nodded his head. "Well that's basically what this mission revolves around. I've received information that tomorrow night Bane will move a shipment of enhanced venom from Santa Prisca to Bialya. If this happens then Queen Bee will have an army of super soldiers at her disposal. This cannot happen or neighboring nations will undoubtedly be conquered."

"For this mission I want Superboy, Nightwing, and Robin to Stowaway on the ship, stop it, and then destroy the Venom. It is important that you stop the ship before it crosses into Bialyian seas. Miss Martian will Get you there and out. She will also be on stand by providing a mental link for you. If you need back up she will assist you." Bruce concluded.

Conner gulped after hearing that M'gann would be on the mission. He wasn't sure if he could deal with her so soon after what had happened.

Tim looked at his surrogate father in slight shock. "Bruce... Do you think the 4 of us will be able to complete this mission? I mean it's pretty big and there will only be 4 of us.

Bruce looked at his youngest son and placed a hand on his shoulder "I wouldn't give you this mission if I didn't think you weren't ready." With that Bruce looked at Conner and Dick. "Any questions?"

The 2 senior team members shook their heads. Bruce began collecting the plates and headed towards the kitchen to wash them. Clark got up and immediately followed.

"Bruce I seriously hope you are sure about this."

"Clark. I am sure. They are more than qualified for this mission."

"They will be outnumbered. You're not worried about them at all? Not even about Tim?

Bruce looked at his friend with stone cold eyes. "They have been trained for situations where they would be outnumbered. And Tim IS read. I've made sure of that."

Clark sighed as he looked into the eyes of his best friend. He knew better than to argue with The Batman. "I hope your right."

Bruce finished the dishes and began to dry his hands. "You and Conner can stay here for the night if you would like."

"Thanks, but I'm sure we'll get home alright." Clark replied while he yawned.

Bruce turned to his friend and shrugged."Suit yourself, it's a shame though. I guess me and the boys will have to enjoy Alfred's pancakes all by ourselves in the morning."

Clark's eyes widened at the statement. "Then again it is pretty late. Where are we sleeping again?"

Bruce Smirked. "We have one extra guest room you and Conner can share." With that the two exited the kitchen to find the boys sitting in the living room with Alfred watching T.V

"What time are we leaving?" Conner asked his brother.

Clark flopped down next to Conner on the expensive couch and stretched. "We're staying here for the night little brother."

Conner nodded his head. "Where are we sleeping?"

"The guestroom is the 2nd door on the right down that hall." Dick informed. After getting his answer the human-kryptonian hybrid walked towards the room.

Once in the room Conner looked gratefully at the soft King sized bed. The clone removed his dress shirt and jeans then hopped in the bed and wrapped himself in covers. Conner soon drifted off to sleep.

Conner woke up around 7:00am to a sunlight luxurious room. The only thing ruining the scene was a pair of Feet in his face and a man snoring beside him. Conner groaned as he pushed Clark's feet from his face and went toward the bathroom.

He prepared a shower while he began to think of a bad dream he had the night before.

**Dream: **

_There wasn't a scenery, just a blank empty background with three figures. Conner, M'gann, and La'gann. "You know Conner breaking up with me was the best thing you could have done for me. Now i don't have to worry about you holding me back. Now I can be with someone who can truly understand me. Someone who can truly satisfy me." Conner opened his mouth to try and say something but found that he couldn't._

_Conner watched in shock as his ex girlfriend and La'gann began to pleasure themselves in front of him. He felt pain and jealousy as he watched. He was helpless and couldn't even lift a finger to stop what was going on. M'gann then looked at her petrified ex and smiled a cruel smile. "Don't worry Conner I'll make sure you'll get over this." Her eyes flashed green and Conner was able to feel a searing pain in his head. He let out a silent scream as M'gann began to break his mind. _

Conner shuddered as he remembered the nightmare. Deep down he knew M'gann wasn't like that. He knew she was still the same girl he fell in love with 5 years ago. However he couldn't condone the way she tried to violate his mind. He had no choice, she had betrayed his trust. He had to break up with her.

With a sigh Conner entered the shower and tried to think about the mission he would go on later that night.

It was now 12:30. Conner was sitting in a conference room in Mount Justice with Dick, Tim, and M'gann. Dick was going over the mission plans. It was hard for him to be in the same room as M'gann but he had to. For the mission. Once the briefing was over he made his way to his room.

Once inside he sat with Wolf who cuddled his owner after not seeing him for a day. The Owner and pet bonding was interrupted by a knock on the door. The boy of steel got up and opened the door only to see a certain green girl he didn't want to be around.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to do my best to update soon. So thanks for reading, See ya next chapter. **


End file.
